Assassin Shadow
by Kachorro
Summary: Universo Alterno... Konoha a traicionado al Clan Namikaze y ahora la aldea quiere tener sus habilidades, pero Naruto no lo permitira, el se unira a un grupo de asesinos misteriosos para poner orden y vengar a su familia. Masive Harem/Incesto/Lemon/Lime


- Una vez mas para todos aquellos que lo han estado esperando, al fin llego el día que tanto ansiaban tanto ustedes como yo, 1ro de Abril, el día del estreno de Assassin Shadow -explico Kachorro con una sonrisa-

- bueno, consideremos que tú ansiabas este día también por que es tu cumpleaños -menciono la Pokémon Psíquica con un pastel en manos-

- gracias Gardevoir, ahora por favor disfruten de este nuevo cross over del cual no soy dueño ni de los personajes o las situaciones que se lleven acabo- por cierto este fic va dedicado para una de mis seguidoras… Sakurita Preciosa, quien ya me había pedido un fic con las chicas que aparecerán en el harem de Naruto.

ASSASSIN SHADOW

CAP PILOTO…

Hospital de Konohagakure no sato, 10 de octubre

Nos encontramos en una habitación de blancas paredes, donde podemos encontrar a una mujer recostada en una cama mientras es acompañada por otras dos mujeres más, una medico y su enfermera asistente, quienes la ayudarían en esta situación un tanto….

- ¡AAAAAAA! -grito la paciente aferrándose fuertemente a las sabanas blancas de la cama de hospital-

Complicada…

- esto… esto… aaaaa… duele -se quejo una mujer de cabellos rojos completamente desordenados, ojos grisáceos, piel blanca y un generoso busto copa D, esta mujer se encuentra vistiendo un camisón blanco que se miraba bastante abultado en la parte del vientre-

- vamos querida, no falta mucho… puja, yo se que tu puedes -señalo una mujer de edad avanzada, sus cabellos grisáceos penados en dos bollos, en su frente hay un pequeño fragmento de cristal con la forma de un diamante. Las prendas de la mujer consisten en una bata medica que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un cubre bocas-

- puje Kushina -sama, puje -pedía una joven mujer que se encontraba al lado de la pelirroja-

- un poco mas querida, ya casi terminas -pidió la mujer-

- Mito Oba -chan… no… no puedo -menciono Kushina con la voz asustada y demostraba mucho dolor-

- si puedes Kushina -chan -se escucho una voz en la habitación-

La pelirroja volteo el rostro para encontrarse con un rubio de desordenada cabellera y largas patillas. El hombre posee unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, su piel estaba bronceada por su trabajo como Shinobi, el hombre lleva un chaleco verde con la insignia de Uzugakure en la espalda, la cual estaba representada como un remolino rojo, debajo del chaleco hay una camisa de manga larga color azul marino, lleva unos pantalones estilo shinobi color azul al igual que sus sandalias.

- Minato -kun -menciono Kushina al reconocer la voz de su esposo- tengo miedo -dijo la joven mujer-

- lo se, pero estoy aquí, para ti y nuestro bebe-respondió el rubio tomando la mano de su mujer par brindarle su apoyo y seguridad- estamos juntos en esto, ahora solo has lo que pidió Mito Oba -sama -pidió el rubio dandole un pequeño beso en los labios a su mujer-

- Hai... mmmmmggggggra…mmmmmmmmm…..mmmmgraaaaaaaaaaaa -grito la oji gris haciendo un gran esfuerzo por terminar con esa dolorosa situación-

- ¡YA SALIO! -grito Mito, tomando un pequeño y frágil cuerpo entre sus manos- es un Niño -dijo con una voz amorosa-

- lo… lo… logramos Mi…Minato -kun -dijo Kushina con un gran cansancio-

- lo logramos Kushina -chan -respondió el rubio besando la frente de la pelirroja-

- esto no puede ser -menciono Mito, muy preocupada-

- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Kushina queriendo saber lo que pasaba con su bebe-

- no esta respirando, tenemos que hacer algo o lo perderemos -respondió la mujer-

- dámelo a mi -pidió Minato recibiendo el cuerpo del pequeño en sus manos-

- Mina -kun -hablo Kushina un poco asustado-

- tranquila Kushina -chan, todo ira bien -dijo el rubio intentando calmar a su esposa- mi pequeño hijo, tu eres un Namikaze, eres un combatiente, vamos… lucha -hablo Minato dedicándole unas palabras al pequeño cuerpo del bebe en sus manos- vamos lucha hijo mío -pidió Minato-

Todos miraban con atención lo que sucedía, el pequeño e inerte cuerpo del bebe, paso de quedar quieto para después dar leves movimientos al escuchar la voz de su padre, hasta que lo logro, el pequeño lloro.

- Escúchalo Kushina -chan, tiene buenos pulmones -expreso muy feliz el rubio, mientras colocaba al bebe en los brazos de su madre-

- lo lograste Mina -kun, salvaste a nuestro bebe -dijo muy feliz la pelirroja, mientras intentaba calmar a su bebe- ya mi amor, no llores, Kaa -chan esta aquí -menciono Kushina acariciando la cabeza del bebe-

- hija, permíteme… debemos bañarlo para evitar una infección -hablo Mito extendiendo sus manos para recibir al bebe-

- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? -pregunto Kushina, mirando como la mujer mayor limpiaba con mucha delicadeza el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo-

- Naruto… Naruto Namikaze -respondió Minato con una sonrisa mientras tomaba firmemente la mano de Kushina y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella-

TIME SKIP (no me vean así, es necesario a pesar de que será una enorme bestialidad jejeje)

Konoha 17 años después…

Konohagakure no sato en estos años se convirtió en una de las aldeas más poderosas de las naciones shinobi, pues debido a sus Shinobi y Kunoichi es una de las aldeas mas temidas y respetadas.

En estos momentos podemos ver un grupo de jóvenes siendo liderado por un joven rubio de ojos azules y cabello Erizado, el chico llevaba una camiseta sin mangas color negra, la cual dejaba que se vieran sus brazos marcados pero o en exceso, su pecho tonificado y sus abdominales apenas visibles, llevaba un pantalón blanco con unas sandalias shinobi negras, este joven se llama Naruto Namikaze, de 17 años de edad y es hijo de Minato y Kushina Namikaze.

- ¡JUNTOS HACIA LA VICTORIA! -grito el rubio, mientras sus compañeros gritaban animados al seguirlo- bien chicos, ¿saben para que los reuní hoy? -pregunto el rubio- los reuní por honor… algún boca floja esta calumniando a mi familia -menciono el rubio cuando de repente fue interrumpido por un kunai que le dejo una ligera cortada en el brazo izquierdo-

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS BAKA! -grito un joven de cabellos castaños oscuro, de piel morena y unas marcas parecidas a colmillos las cuales estaban en sus mejillas, el joven esta vistiendo una chaqueta negra con una camiseta de malla debajo de la chaqueta, su pantalón es azul marino al igual que sus sandalias, este joven estaba acompañado por varios chicos parecidos a el que eran acompañados por perros, este chico se llama Kiba Inuzuka, de 17 años de edad y es hijo de Tsume Inuzuka-

- pero que sorpresa Inuzuka, estábamos hablando de ti -menciono Naruto caminando hacia el frente-

- tu familia da asco Namikaze, el Hokage debería de volverte mas hombrecito mandante a misiones como a los demás, pero solo te pone a entrenar con tutores privados -menciono Inuzuka-

- no hables de lo que no sabes Inuzuka, la verdad yo voy a misiones mas peligrosas -aclaro el rubio mirando a su rival-

- bueno veamos si entrenar tanto tiempo como tu dices te ayudo en algo, tenemos un asunto pendiente tu y yo… o ¿me dirás que temes arreglar nuestros asuntos? -pregunto el Inuzuka intentando intimidar al rubio-

- pues Tsume -chan parecía muy contenta con el asunto que tuvimos hace un rato -respondió el Rubio con una sonrisa burlona, mientras sus compañeros se reían con el-

- ¡ahora si te mato! -grito el Inuzuka saltándole al rubio encima-

El castaño derribo al rubio mientras comenzaba a golpearle el rostro, y ese ataque para ambas pandillas fue la señal de que la pelea había comenzado.

- ¿Qué decías de mi madre? ¿Eh? -pregunto el Inuzuka golpeando el rostro del rubio, pero en ese momento el Namikaze desaparecido en un Kaarimi dejando al castaño sentado sobre un tronco-

- ¿aquí estoy? -grito el rubio soltándole un puñetazo en el rostro al Inuzuka el cual cayo al suelo-

El Castaño se levanto con una mirada de odio en sus ojos, el rubio mantenía una pose de pelea esperando el ataque de su contrincante, el cual cayo noqueado producto de un golpe en la nuca.

- ¿que paso Naruto? ¿Llego tarde a la fiesta? -pregunto un rubio de largo cabello, con un fleco del lado derecho de su rostro y una coleta de caballo-

- Deidara -nii -san ¿Qué haces aqui? -pregunto Naruto mirando al rubio-

Deidara es un joven de piel blanca y ojos azules, lleva una camiseta negra de manga larga y unos pantalones shinobi azules junto a unas sandalias shinobi negras, lleva unos guantes de entrenamiento negros que solo protegen en dorso de su mano y dejaban expuesta la parte inferior, este joven tiene 20 años y es el hijo adoptivo de Kushina y Minato Namikaze.

- quería ver si mi hermanito por fin aprendió a pelear -respondió de forma burlona el rubio mayor, mientras le daba una patada a un Inuzuka que se le atravesó en el camino-

En ese momento otro Inuzuka tomo por el cuello de la ropa a Naruto, pero el Namikaze menor se lo quito con facilidad de encima, soltándole un golpe en el estomago.

- ¿y que tal? -pregunto Naruto-

- tienes estilo, pero lo que cuenta es la resistencia, veamos cuantos puedes derrotar antes que yo -propuso Deidara con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- pues déjame decirte que vas a perder -respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras se lanzaba contra los Inuzuka-

La competencia se llevo a cabo y duro aproximadamente 15 minutos, Naruto se movía con velocidad y golpeando a lo bestia, mientras que Deidara era mas estratégico y golpeaba en puntos de gran importancia que dejaban fuera de combate a sus contrincantes con gran facilidad, hermanos Namikaze terminaron quedando empate, fue cuando Kiba Inuzuka, el líder de la otra pandilla se había levantado y noto que todo su grupo estaba inconciente, estaba temblando de miedo, no podía hacer nada mas que temblar recargado en una pared.

- ¿piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien derrota al tonto? -pregunto Deidara-

- yo creo que es suficiente muchachos -declaro una voz a la espalda de ambos-

Los Namikaze quedaron tiesos al reconocer esa voz, poco a poco voltearon el rostro y se encontraron con una mujer de cabellos rojizos, piel blanca y ojos grises, llevaba un vestido amarillo y un mandil verde sobre este, el cual estaba amarrado a su pequeña cintura delineaba a la perfección ese curvilíneo cuerpo que poseía la pelirroja.

- Kiba… vete a tu casa y que no haya mas problemas o yo misma los solucionare -pidió la mujer-

- ha- hai -respondió muy asustado el joven que salio corriendo-

- niños quieren explicarme ¿Por qué peleaban con los otros chicos en medio de la plaza? -pregunto la mujer con un tono tranquilo-

- hola madre -respondió Deidara sonriendo de forma nerviosa-

- hola mamá -menciono Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso-

- Niños, tu padre ya tiene suficientes problemas como para tener que estar lidiando con sus peleas callejeras -explico la mujer-

- lo siento Madre, me encargare de que este bobo deje de meter en problemas a padre -se disculpo Deidara-

- oye como que este bobo, tú fuiste quien me desafío a ver quien derrotaba mas Inuzukas -grito Naruto señalando a su hermano que solo se podía poner más nervioso-

- Deidara…-menciono la pelirroja mientras su cabello rojizo se dividía en 9 mechones de pelo- ¡SE SUPONE ERES EL MAYOR! ¡¿POR QUE NO PONES EL EJEMPLO?! -grito la mujer-

- tranquila Madre solo nos divertíamos -respondió Deidara-

- ustedes me envejecerán antes de tiempo -dijo Kushina resignada mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro-

- tranquila mamá, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer tienes mi palabra -respondió Naruto-

- bien, confiare en ti Naruto -kun… Dedara -kun, toma este dinero y lleva a Naruto -kun al hospital -pidió Kushina entregándole una bolsa de dinero al rubio mayor-

- ¿eso por que mamá? yo me siento bien -respondió Naruto con la cara sonrrojada-

- tienes rota la nariz -señalo la pelirroja- por favor no lleguen tarde a casa -pidió Kushina dejando a sus hijos-

Deidara volteo a ver a Naruto con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras el rubio se seguia completamente rojo.

- bueno Naruto será mejor que vayamos al hospital, seguro que tu novia tiene mucho sin verte y estará encantada de curarte, aunque pensándolo bien, me iré a gastar el dinero en sake y mujeres, tu novia no te cobrara conociéndola -menciono Deidara con una sonrisa burlesca-

- ella no es mi novia, solo es una mujer que esta enamorada de mi -declaro Naruto muy avergonzado-

- pues tienes mucha suerte hermanito, no se como alguien tan feo como tu, tiene tanta suerte con las mujeres -menciono Deidara mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano con rumbo a un bar-

- jajaja, que gracioso, por lo menos mi novia no termino siendo muy curiosa y enamorada de otra mujer -respondió de forma burlona el rubio-

- oye Kurotsuchi ya me había dicho que era bisexual, así que sabia a lo que me atenía -dijo Deidara sin mucha importancia-.

Los minutos pasaron y Naruto se termino separando de su hermano, que tal como lo dijo entro a un bar para tomar sake y gastarlo en mujeres de compañía. Naruto suspiro ante el comportamiento de su hermano, sabia que la herida que dejo Kurotsuchi aun estaba fresca, pero debes en cuando ambos lo tomaban como juego, cuando lo volviera a ver se disculparía con el.

Reanudando su camino por aldea, Naruto camino por varios negocios, donde los habitantes le saludaban con respeto al ser hijo del Hokage, el rubio pensaba que tanta atención por parte de los aldeanos era algo vergonzosa y mas cuando las mujeres mayores se te quedaban mirando como lobos a un pequeño cordero, sacudió su cabeza intentando quitarse esas locas ideas, ahora lo único que quería era terminar rápido, pues siempre que llegaba al hospital, ella lo atrasaba cas horas, las cuales servían como desahogo y un poco de diversión.

Al entrar al hospital de nuevo fue victima de las miradas de las enfermeras, algunas lo querían por su forma de ser, otras por se un apuesto galán y otras solo por su posición social.

El rubio camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta, Naruto llamo a la puerta dando leves golpes y se le dio el pase, al entrar el lugar parecía estar solo pues no encontraba a la doctora en el lugar, el consultorio era un poco mas grande que los anteriores que habia visitado, tiene una camilla, un refrigerador, un escritorio color café, y una maquina para analizar las radiografías, Naruto camino confundido, se suponía que la doctora le había contestado, hasta que escucho movimiento en la pequeña habitación de laboratorio que había en ese consultorio.

- déme unos segundos, estoy checando unos análisis, tome asiento en la camilla -menciono una voz femenina-

- esta bien -respondió Naruto tomando asiento en una de las sillas mientras miraba el consultorio, no había nada diferente desde su última visita, al enforcar bien su visto si noto algo diferente que lo hizo sonreír, había otro reconocimiento mas en la pared-

- ¿que es lo que le ocurre? -pregunto una voz femenina desde el laboratorio-

- bueno me rompieron la nariz y tengo dolores musculares -respondió Naruto robándose el cuello-

- seguro alguna chica le dio su merecido por quererse sobre pasar ¿no cree? -pregunto la mujer aun en el baño-

- la verdad fue una pelea callejera, me agarraron desprevenido -respondió Naruto-

- bien chico problemático… la consulta le saldrá en 80 ryos y -menciono la mujer saliendo del laboratorio- Naruto -kun -dijo la mujer muy sorprendida al ver a su paciente-

- hola -saludo el rubio con un poco de nerviosismo, mientras agitaba levemente su mano-

- ¿que te ocurrió? -pregunto la mujer corriendo al lado del rubio- ¿Quién fue el salvaje que se atrevió a hacerte esto? -menciono analizando el rostro del rubio, quien se puso completamente rojo al ver la escotada camisa de la mujer-

- yo… este… algo sin importancia… entonces… ¿dijiste 80 ryos? -pregunto el rubio desviando la mirada del pecho de la mujer-

- no te preocupes Naruto -kun, tu bien sabes que me puedes pagar de otras maneras -menciono la mujer hablándole sensualmente al oído a Naruto-

- gracias Tsunade -chan -agradeció el Namikaze-

Tsunade Senju, es una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubio que esta amarrado en dos coletas detrás de su cabeza, piel blanca y unos ojos color avellana. Tsunade esta vistiendo una bata medica blanca que le llega hasta las rodillas, una camiseta sin mangas color amarillo pálido, que deja apreciar su enorme busto copa E, lleva una falda azul, posee una cintura diminuta y unas caderas muy anchas que dan pie a unas largas y bien cuidadas piernas, que eran cubiertas por unas mallas negras, lleva una falda azul que llega a medio muslo y su calzado consiste en unas sandalias negras de tacón alto.

La mujer rubia se acerco a la camilla, Naruto estaba muy sonrojado por la cercanía con la rubia, pues esta estaba casi sobre el y digamos que la pose que tenia la mujer, le estaba regalando una esplendida vista de su enorme busto. Tsunade gateaba sobre la camilla mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el rostro del rubio, cuando derepente algo rozó contra su pierna, Tsunade se sorprendió un poco pero al sentir ese bulto, al voltear hacia abajo la sorpresa fue remplazada por una gran sonrisa.

- vaya… vaya, mira que es lo que tenemos aquí -menciono la rubio llevando su mano al bulto en los pantalones de Naruto, el cual estaba rozando contra su pierna derecha-

¡LIME!

- Lo siento por eso... pero es difícil mantener tranquilo a "Narutito" frente a una belleza como tu -decía el rubio tratando de no gemir ante las caricias de Tsunade-.

- pues me alegra que Narutito, este interesado en mi… creo que debo de saludarlo como se debe -menciono la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba la bata medica y se sacaba la camiseta mostrando sus enormes y desnudos pechos al rubio que solo intensificaron mas su erección, eso alegro a Tsunade que lentamente se agachaba pegando sus enormes pechos en el cuerpo de Naruto, los cuales no fueron despegados del cuerpo del rubio hasta llegar frente a los pantalones del rubio y bajarlos para tener vista del erecto miembro del rubio- ¡VAYA! -exclamo sorprendida la mujer-

- ¿ocurre algo? -pregunto Naruto mirando a la mujer-

- ¨parece que cada día crece mas ¿serán 27 o 32 cm?¨ -se pregunto a su misma la mujer mirando sorprendida el pene de Naruto- ¨concentrate Tsunade, concentrate¨ -pensó la mujer mientras llevaba sus manos al miembro del rubio para comenzar a darle suaves caricias-

- Tsunade -chan, tus manos son fabulosas -expreso el rubio con una sonrisa-

- gracias Naruto -kun, pero aun no comenzamos -respondió la rubia que acerco su rostro al pene de Naruto y paso su lengua desde el tallo hacia la punta, donde deposito un delicado beso que le arranco un gemido placentero a Naruto-

La rubia no despegaba su lengua del pene del rubio, pues se encargaba de seguir un proceso de sube y baja, una vez que llego a la punta decidió engullir el miembro del rubio, pero al ser tan grande solo pudo abarcar la mitad de este.

- Tsunade -chan, tu boca es tan calida… me encanta -dijo Naruto con una voz excitada, mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza de Tsunade y comenzaba a acariciar los cabellos rubios de la mujer-

La rubia seguía mamando el pene de Naruto, decidió subir la vista y mirar la cara excitada de Naruto, era claro que escucharlo gemir de placer la excitaba mas y eso la llevo a dirigir su mano a su entre pierna y comenzar a masturbarse con su mano derecha.

- ¨el pene de Naruto -kun me hace agua la boca y me esta calentando como ningún hombre lo había logrado antes¨ -pensó Tsunade continuando con su trabajo de sube y baja intentando cada vez mas abarcar ese pedazo de carne que engullía con gusto-

La rubia tenia rato consintiendo a ¨Narutito¨ pues ahora mismo este se encontraba entre los enormes y desnudos pechos de la mujer, sus pezones se movian de manera circular con cada movimiento que hacia y le otorgaba un agradable masaje al estilo paizuri al joven Namikaze, sin previo aviso, Naruto soltó un gemido de placer, mientras llenaba de su semen la boca de la mujer.

- ¨es demasiado, pero… me encanta¨ -pensó Tsunade ingiriendo hasta la ultima gota del semen de Naruto-

Una vez que la mujer se separo del joven rubio, sonrío como si se tratar de una niña después de haber comido su golosina favorita, se arrastro por la camilla y se acostó al lado de Naruto quien la abrazo mientras ella colocaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven oji azul.

- ¿por que no me visitas como antes? -pregunto a forma de puchero la mujer, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de cachorrito al chico-

- la verdad es que, no eh tenido tiempo Tsunade -chan… los entrenamientos con mi padre son mortales y termino casi muerto después de ellos -explico Naruto-

- bueno, deberías venir a visitarme después de ellos… yo podría -menciono la mujer llevando su mano al pene de Naruto mientras lo masturbaba lentamente- quitarte toda la tensión y el dolor -dijo de forma juguetona la Senju-

- eres, única mi hime, por eso te amo -respondió el rubio besando delicadamente los labios de la rubia-

- ¿y como vas con ese asunto -pregunto Tsunade algo incomoda-

- bueno, mi padre no pudo objetar esta vez la decisión del consejo, incluso Hiruzen -oji -san estaba del lado de esas momias -respondió a manera de suspiro-

- ¿puedes prometerme algo? -pregunto la rubia mirando al rubio directamente a los ojos-

- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Naruto-

- ¿Me amaras aun después de tener varias esposas? -pregunto Tsunade con un dije de esperanza en su rostro-

- nunca podría dejar de amarte -menciono el rubio tomando la mano de la rubia y plantando un beso en el dorso- amo todo de ti, tu cabello, tus ojos, tu piel, tus deseables labios y tu sensual voz -dijo Naruto de manera romántica mientras Tsunade se sonrojaba levemente-

- gracias Naruto -kun, con estas palabras me confirmas que el sentimiento de amor es mutuo entre nosotros -revelo Tsunade con un poco de pena mientras sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas-

- Tsunade -chan, desde el principio te aclare que a pesar de tu cuerpo, esos pechos enormes -menciono el rubio mientras con su dedo índice hacia circulitos en uno de los pezones de Tsunade causándole cosquillas- y este firme trasero -dijo el rubio al tiempo que masajeaba el redondo trasero de la mujer que aun era cubierto por la mini falda azul- yo veo un hermoso corazón aquí -señalo el rubio mientras señalaba con su dedo en medio de los pechos de la mujer-

- muchas gracias Naruto -kun, gracias a tu amor.. eh podido vivir feliz sabiendo que alguien me ama, de no ser por ti aun estaría triste por la muerte de mi hermano Nawaki -revelo Tsunade con una voz un poco deprimida-

- tranquila Tsunade -chan, yo le prometí a Nawaki -sensei que siempre te cuidaría, no puedo deshonrar su ultima petición antes de morir por el ataque de Pain, aunque debo decir que me siento satisfecho en como nuestra amistad, se convirtió en amor -menciono Naruto a Tsunade que solo lo abrazo con fuerza y el rubio devolvió el abrazo-

Naruto miro el reloj de la pared y marcaba las 6 de la tarde, el tiempo vuela cuando disfrutas de la compañía de una belleza como Tsuande.

- Tsunade -chan, me tengo que ir, mi, madre me pidió que no llegara tarde a casa -menciono Naruto-

- moww quédate a dormir conmigo, seguro que nos podremos divertir mas que tu solito en tu casa -menciono como si se tratara de una adolescente enamorada-

- me gustaría, pero debo regresar a mi casa, te prometo que mañana vendré a visitarte -menciono Naruto depositando un suave beso en los labios de la rubia-

- te tomare la palabra Naruto -kun -respondió la rubia con una sonrisa-

Naruto tomo sus ropas y se vistió, no sin antes regresarse a ver a la rubia que permanecían sentada en la camilla, el rubio camino hacia ella y la beso apasionadamente en los labios mientras con su mano derecha masajeaba uno de sus pechos y con la izquierda la tomaba por el trasero para acercarla a el.

- ya… vete… o… no… querré… dejarte… ir -menciono entre besos y con una sonrisa en su rostro-

- hasta luego mi hime -dijo Naruto saliendo del consultorio-

Fin del lime

Naruto caminaba lentamente por la aldea, el cielo ya tenía ese color naranja que tanto le gustaba, de un salto subió a uno de los techos de los negocios para comenzar a caminar con mayor tranquilidad y sin tener que toparse con personas conocidas que lo atrasaran más.

- vaya que la aldea esta tranquila por las tardes -menciono el rubio disfrutando de la tranquilidad que le otorgaba la puesta de sol tras su espalda- aun es temprano, creo que puedo dar una vuelta por la aldea -se dijo a si mismo mientras continuaba su caminata-

El rubio camino por varios minutos, hasta que su nariz fue invadida por un aroma que reconocería en cualquier lado, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y volteo para la derecha para ver una casa de de ventana negra con cortinas blancas, la ventana estaba abierta, quizás… quizás su madre se molestaría con el al no cumplir su promesa, pero tenia muchas ganar de ver a esa persona.

Con mucha cautela entro a la habitación, tenia una alfombra roja, una cama matrimonial de cobija verde con 2 almohadas, las paredes eran de madera de sauce, había una puerta abierta de la cual se escuchaba una voz femenina que no paraba de tararear.

- ¿Qué escusa tienes para no visitarme? -pregunto la voz desde el baño-

Naruto sonrío al escuchar esa voz, derepente de esa habitación salio una hermosa mujer de piel morena, cabellos castaños muy desordenados, la color avellana con la pupila rasgada, unas ligeras sombras guindas y unos labios pintados con labial guinda, la mujer vestía una camiseta de tirantes roja que delineaba a la perfección su pequeña cintura y dejaba apreciar su voluminoso pecho copa DD, sus anchas caderas eran cubiertas por una tanga color roja la cual daba pie a unas largas y bien formadas piernas.

- ¿y bien cachorro? -pregunto la mujer mientras caminaba hacia el rubio-

- eh estado ocupado con mi entrenamiento cachorrita -declaro el rubio mientras la mujer colocaba sus brazos en los hombros de Naruto con intenciones de besarlo-

- me tienes muy abandonada mí querido alfa, sabes que alguien como yo tiene que tener sexo por lo menos 3 veces a la semana -dijo la mujer muy cerca de los labios del rubio-

- perdóname cachorrita, prometo ser más atento con ustedes -declaro el rubio-

- así que ya fuiste con Tsunade ¿eh? -pregunto en un tono pícaro la mujer-

- si, hoy me rompieron la nariz en una pelea y tuve que ir a que me la arreglaran, pero como bien sabes, Tsunade -chan no es alguien que se aguante las ganas de un poco de diversión -menciono el rubio depositando un beso en los labios de la mujer-

- deberías invitarla a una de nuestras sesiones… estoy segura que la perrita esa se divertirá teniendo sexo con una pareja de alfas como nosotros -respondió la mujer mientras recorría con su dedo índice los labios del rubio-

- lo pensare -respondió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la mujer le mordía el labio al rubio y lo estiraba-

- bueno… estoy segura que no viniste nomás a saludar -menciono divertida la castaña-

- tienes razón Tsume -chan, mi linda cachorrita -declaro el rubio que llevo su rostro al cuello de la mujer mientras le daba leves mordidas y le arrancaban suspiros de excitación a la Inuzuka-

- pues… empecemos -menciono la mujer llevando sus manos a la cabeza del rubio mientras la hundía más para sentir esos mordiscos en su cuello-

Lemon

La castaña separo al rubio de su cuello y lo beso de forma apasionada mientras el rubio correspondía al gesto, la mujer paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Narto mientras el rubio llevaba sus manos al trasero de la mujer y la acercaba mas para profundizar el beso. Al separase del beso zafiros y avellanas se vieron fijamente, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en ambos rostros, fue cuando Tsume sorprendió al rubio pues lo había empujado haciendo que este cayera directo a la cama de la habitación.

La mujer se subió sobre el rubio mientras una sonrisa de depredador aparecía en su rostro, llevo sus manos a sus hombros y se libero de ese molesto sostén que llevaba dejando al aire libre sus enorme pechos, acto seguido con sus manos tomo la cabeza de Naruto y la dirigió a uno de sus pezones donde Naruto comenzó a mamarlos haciendo que la mujer gimiera de placer.

- eres al único que puedo permitirle esto cachorro -dijo Tsume con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la hábil lengua del rubio-

- si otro hombre te llega a tocar… yo lo matare, por que ahora… -Naruto acerco su boca al oído de Tsume- eres mía, eres mi perra -le dijo el rubio provocando un escalofrío en la mujer-

- así que crees estar listo para doblegarme… interesante reto cachorro, veamos si tienes lo necesario -respondió Inuzuka al oído de Naruto- ni siquiera Koga pudo doblegarme... ¿que te hace pensar que puedes contra mi? N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N -pregunto de forma seductora-

- que yo... soy el numero uno en sorprender a la gente -respondió Naruto abalanzándose sobre la castaña, la cual fue cambiada de posición, en un momento se encontraba sobre el rubio, ahora ella estaba de el y muy asombrada por la fuerza del chico, que comenzo a besar el cuello de la mujer y masajeaba uno de su pechos-

Tsume comenzó a gemir de gusto, esos días sin tener al rubio en su cama y sin sentir las caricias que le daba eran una completa tortura para alguien como ella, lo mas extraño es que este sexo se sentía diferente, el chico actuaba diferente… ¿seria acaso que al fin seria doblegada?

- ¨algo hay diferente… pero no lo dejare ganar, soy Tsume Inuzuka, nadie me a doblegado en años y no lo harán de nuevo¨ -pensó de forma lujuriosa mientras disfrutaba el contacto con el rubio-

En ese momento Naruto comenzo a besar el cuello de la mujer mientras con sus dedos estimuaba su clítoris, provocando que la braga que poseia se humedeciera un poco.

- ¿te gusta lo que estas sintiendo Tsume -chan? -pregunto el rubio, de forma lujuriosa-

- esto… apenas… comienza -respondió con la cara roja-

- no sabes mentir -dijo Naruto mientras retorcía el pezón de la mujer, haciendo que sus piernas perdieran fuerza-

- Na-Naruto -exclamo ella muy excitada-

- ¿de quien eres? ¿a quien le perteneces? -pregunto el rubio-

- Necesitas mas que eso cachorro -expreso con dificultad la rubia-

En ese momento antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, la Inuzuka con gran habilidad volteo a Naruto y le saco los pantalones dejando al aire su erecto miembro.

- ahora es mi turno -menciono Tsume respirando un poco agitada, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

- Adelante, quiero ver que puedes hacer… cachorrita -desafío Naruto a la mujer, que al escuchar el cachorrita se molesto un poco-

- cuando termine contigo desearas no haberme provocado Naruto -kun -dijo sonriendo de lado, mientras tomaba el pene de Naruto con su mano derecha para comenzar a masturbarlo-

La Inuzuka se escupió en la mano y comenzó a masturbar el pene de Naruto a una velocidad sorprendente mientras el rubio solo gemía por la habilidad de la mujer, la castaña sonrío de forma malévola ante esto, lo tenia donde quería, el juego de la excitación era su favorito y nunca lo perdió, no por nada fue una estupenda Kunoichi recolectando la información.

Naruto disfrutaba como nunca, sin duda Tsume tenía una gran habilidad y no quería que parara, sus manos eran maravillosas.

- vámonos cachorro… córrete, lo veo en tu rostro… quieres hacerlo…córrete -pidió de forma seductora, mientras Naruto intentaba resistirse-

- no… mejor… hacemos esto mas… divertido… Kage Bunshin no jutsu -exclamo Naruto con una voz que detonaba mucha excitación-

Tsume volteo hacia atrás y miro a un clon del rubio el cual estaba desnudo, sonrío de lado, la tenia atrapada, si quería ganar la pelea la única salida que tenia ahora era cansar al original para que el Kage Bunshin desapareciera y así poder ganar esto.

- enséñame que puedes hacer niño bonito -menciono la mujer aparentando el pene del rubio y aumentando la velocidad-

- ¡aaarggh! -se quejo el rubio- es…esto, esto es…fabuloso -menciono Naruto con la voz cortada por la excitación-

- Tsume -chan, se ve que estas emocionada -declaro el Kage Bunshin haciendo sonreír a la mujer-

Naruto clon apreciar una tanga roja la cual se miraba muy húmeda, además, que se podía ver lo excitada que estaba la mujer por que sus fluidos ya habían llegado a sus piernas. El rubio clon se puso detrás y comenzó a rosar su pene con la intimidad de la mujer arranándole unos suspiros ahogados pues cerro los ojos y apretó los labios, no quería perder contra Naruto, no podía, pero su tacto era tan excitante que sentía que perdería la razón en cuestión de minutos.

- Tsume -chan no seas injusta contigo misma, pudo ver que esto lo disfrutas -revelo el clon, mientras pegaba el pene y lo hundía con todo y ropa interior de Tsume arrancándole un fuerte gemido, lo cual fue aprovechado por el Naruto original para meterle dos dedos a la boca-

- Vamos cachorrita déjate consentir -dijo Naruto original mientras sacaba y metía sus dedos en la boca de la excitada mujer-

El rubio original miro lo concentrada que se encontraba la mujer, pues succionaba y lamia los dedos del rubio con desesperación, Naruto bajo su mano hasta uno de los pechos de la mujer y pellizco uno de sus pezones y lo jalo.

- Aaah… Naruto -suspiro la mujer aun con los dedos del rubio en su boca-

Naruto saco sus dedos de la boca de Tsume y le robo un beso a la Inuzuka, la mujer se asombro por la actitud del rubio… ¿será que acaso ella seria domada después de tanto tiempo? No le importo y se dispuso a regresar el beso con la misma intensidad que Naruto.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Tsume se miraba sonrojada, el contacto con el clon en su parte inferior la estaba volviendo loca, comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente para sentir mas el pene del clon, pero el clon la detuvo y le dio una nalgada.

La castaña libero un gemido de dolor ante el golpe, lo cual de nuevo fue aprovechado por Naruto quien tomo la cabeza de la Inuzuka y meter su pene en la boca de la mujer.

- esto se siente fabuloso Tsume -chan -dijo el rubio mientras la mujer, subía y bajaba la cabeza causándole gran placer a Naruto-

- ¨este cachorro es muy bueno, es posible que me gane¨ -pensó alarmada la mujer, pero disfrutando lo que hacia-

El rubio clon saco su pene de la vagina de Tsume, lo cual le hizo que soltara un gruñido de desagrado, lo cual duro poco pues este comenzó a lamer sobre la tela.

- esto…esto no…es… no ha… terminado -menciono excitada la mujer-

Tsume tomo sus pechos y aprisionó el pene del rubio, subió la mirada y sonrío algo que le dio mala espina a ambos rubios. La mujer comenzó a subir y bajar sus pechos mientras le daba pequeñas lamidas al miembro erecto del Uzumaki original.

- es… eso, se siente genial -declaro el rubio-

- ¨te tengo¨ -pensó la mujer, para después succionar el pene de Naruto-

Pero el gusto de victoria no le duro mucho pues de nuevo el rubio clon inserto su miembro dentro de ella pero esta vez había perforado la ropa de la mujer, Tsume quedo de piedra y volteo de manera lenta al clon, el cual le sonreía de forma lujuriosa.

- continua perra, aun no estoy satisfecho -dijo el clon-

Naruto tomo la cabeza de Tsume y la guío a su pene, el cual engullo de forma automática, mientras ella volvió a tomar sus pechos y continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo hace unos momentos… esta en total blanco, las ideas se le acabaron y Naruto había encontrado como satisfacerla de muchas maneras, mas volvió a la vida cuando sorpresivamente fue llenada tanto en la boca como en la vagina.

Clon y Original soltaron un gemido de placer al liberar tanta energía. Tsume tuvo que tragar hasta la última gota por que sentía que se ahogaba, los ojos le lloraban y respiraba de forma agitada, el rubio clon se separo de ella y la ayudo a sentarse sobre las piernas del rubio.

- ¿algo que decir? -pregunto Naruto mirando a la mujer mientras con su mano la tomaba por la barbilla-

- no… no… es… su…ficiente -dijo cansada-

Naruto volteo a Tsume colocándola a cuatro patas y llevo su miembro peligrosamente al trasero de la mujer, que al ver esto trago saliva. El rubio nuevamente lubrico su miembro con los fluidos de la mujer y miro a la mujer, lentamente se acerco a esa área y comenzó a empujar, a Tsume se le debilitaron los brazos lo cual fue notado por Naruto quien se detuvo.

Naruto comenzó con movimientos lentos, pues notaba con Tsume no paraba de gemir por la excitación, poco a poco comenzó a elevar la velocidad en sus embestidas, mientras escuchaba el maravilloso sonido de el trasero de Tsume chocando contra su pelvis.

- Tsume -chan… no creo… resistir mas -dijo el rubio que comenzaba a llegar a su límite-

- hazlo cachorro… hazlo yo… yo soy tuya, solo tuya -menciono Tsume muy excitada-

En ese momento Naruto se corrió dentro de Tsume mientras ambos liberaban un gran gemido de placer, los ojos de la rubia se volvieron blancos, las pupilas se le habían perdido de tanta excitación, saliva caía de su boca… la mujer callo al suelo mientras el pene del rubio salía de su trasero. Naruto se acerco y se acostó detrás de ella. La mujer se volteo con una sonrisa y le beso los labios.

- buenas noches, mi dueño… mi alfa… mi Naruto -menciono la mujer con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba de forma posesiva al rubio-

- buenas noches Tsume -chan, mi cachorrita -respondió el rubio cerrando los ojos-

Fin lemon.

A la mañana siguiente un joven de cabellos castaños se dirigía a la habitación de su madre, pues era bastante raro que ella no se levantara temprano, al abrir la puerta y ver a un joven de cabellera rubia que su madre abrazaba posesivamente mientras sonreía dormida solo pudo quedar en shock y gritar.

- ¡MALDITO NAMIKAZE!, ¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A ABUSAR DE MI MADRE?! -grito furioso el chico, provocando que ambos se levantaran-

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

Bueno eh aquí el cap que tanto esperaban, quiero agradecerles el tener paciencia y esperarlo. Bueno solo me queda desearles un buen día a ustedes mis lectores.

¿MERECE REVIEWS?


End file.
